vampirediariesfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Manada Lobo Creciente
La Manada Lobo Creciente, también conocido como el Clan Lobo Creciente, es un grupo de hombres lobo evolucionados nativos de Nueva Orleans y sus alrededores, el Bayou. La Manada Creciente está compuesto por varios linajes de hombres lobo. Los más notables, la Familia Kenner y la Familia Labonair, se consideran realeza de hombre lobo. A partir de Fire with Fire, la manada fue, una vez más, castigada por Niklaus Mikaelson y Dahlia a través de la Maldición Creciente, sin embargo, la maldición fue levantada en The Axeman's Letter por Davina Claire. Historia En Voodoo in My Blood, Davina revela que en el 500 D.C, que los orígenes de la manada lobo creciente, así como las especies de hombres lobo, fue el resultado de la Maldición del hombre lobo, emitida por una poderosa bruja de su tribu de brujas nativas americanas que intentó matarla. El conflicto entre los hombres lobo y los vampiros causó que Marcel lanzara una maldición sobre el clan. La Maldición de la Media Luna hace que los miembros sean humanos solo durante la Luna Llena. Permanecen en forma de lobo por el resto del mes. La lucha interna del clan debilitó a la manada y permitió que los vampiros obtuvieran la ventaja. Jackson cree que si el clan estuviera unido habrían derrotado a los vampiros. Las familias gobernantes planearon reunir al clan organizando el matrimonio de sus hijos Jackson y Hayley. A través de The Vampire Diaries La marca de nacimiento Cresciente de Hayley se nota en Bring It On. Después de tener relaciones sexuales con Klaus, toma nota de su marca de nacimiento. Klaus le informa que la marca de nacimiento solo se encuentra en hombres lobo de cierta línea de sangre de Louisiana. A través de The Originals Temporada Uno En Tangled Up In Blue, Hayley nota a un hombre lobo junto a la piscina. Más tarde se revelará que el lobo es en realidad Jackson. Jackson hace una segunda aparición en Girl in New Orleans, salvando a Hayley de las brujas enviadas por Agnes. En Sinners and Saints, Hayley regresa al pantano con Rebekah, esperando respuestas sobre su lobo guardián. En Bloodletting, Hayley es secuestrada por Tyler. Tyler usa la sangre de Hayley y su bebé para hacer un híbrido. El híbrido parece ser el hijo de Hayley hasta que Tyler lo mata. Hayley escapa y es encontrado por Elijah. Hayley descubre una biblia que alguien dejó para que ella encuentre; contiene el árbol genealógico de Hayley. A través de este árbol genealógico, Hayley descubre que su nombre de nacimiento es Andrea Labonair. En The River in Reverse, Hayley descubre que el misterioso nombre de su salvador es Eve y ella es parte del mismo linaje de hombres lobo que Hayley. Eve le cuenta a Hayley acerca de cómo Marcel mató a su manada y los descendientes sobrevivientes fueron maldecidos por estar en sus formas de hombre lobo la mayor parte del tiempo y solo se convierten en sus formas humanas en la noche de luna llena. En Reigning Pain en Nueva Orleans, Klaus ordena a los vampiros que maten a los hombres lobo en el pantano, la familia de Hayley, para su protesta. Elijah y Rebekah vienen a alejarla de Klaus, pero ella insiste en que salven a los hombres lobo en peligro. Hayley se enfrenta a Klaus sobre él ordenando el asesinato de su familia. Klaus señala que no han sido buenos para ella, que la abandonaron y que él está tratando de mantenerla a salvo; al matar a los hombres lobo, los vampiros tendrán menos deseos de matarla. En Crescent City, Rebekah lleva a Hayley a la casa de la plantación para mantenerla a salvo de las brujas. Cuando llegan, le informa a Rebekah que va a organizar una fiesta e invitar a los hombres lobo en cuarto creciente, ya que es la luna llena, los lobos se convertirán en humanos por la noche y ella podrá conectarse con su familia. Ella se encuentra con Jackson, el lobo que la ha estado mirando y protegiendo. Ella se entera de que Jackson era de la misma gente que sus padres, pero no del mismo linaje, y ellos querían hacer un matrimonio arreglado entre Hayley y Jackson. Durante este tiempo, Oliver atrae a Rebekah a una trampa con la promesa de que la maldición se romperá. En Long Way Back From Hell, se revela que Céleste lanzó la maldición. Celeste lanzó el hechizo mientras poseía un miembro de la Familia Deveraux. Como resultado, Hayley secuestra a Celeste para interrogarla. En Le Grand Guignol, en un flashback de 1919, Klaus y Elijah están celebrando con Lana. El trío ha formado una lucrativa alianza comercial. Lana finalmente cumple su fin a manos de Mikael. Mikael juró matar a todos los que conocían el nombre de Niklaus. Hayley y Eve fuerzan a Celeste a producir una cura para la maldición que se le da al clan. Elijah inicialmente le robó la cura a Hayley creyendo que era un truco de Celeste. Convencido de que la cura era auténtica, Elijah luego se la devolvió a Hayley. Hayley se marcha con la cura, esperando la siguiente luna llena para liberar al clan de la maldición. En Moon Over Bourbon Street, los lobos se quedan fuera del tratado de paz con las otras facciones y Hayley eventualmente convence a Elijah para incluirlos en el tratado de paz, pero Jackson está aliado con Klaus para usar anillos de luna que pueden dibujar en el poder de sus formas de hombre lobo sin volverse, ya que planean ser superiores a los humanos, vampiros y brujas de Nueva Orleans. En The Battle of New Orleans, Oliver se alía oficialmente con la Familia Guerrera, forzando siempre su relación con Jackson y la manada. En From a Cradle to a Grave, la manada establece oficialmente una alianza con la manada The Guerrears, dejando a Hayley como una paria, ya que es una híbrida recién nacida asociada a los Mikealson. Temporada Dos En Alive and Kicking, Hayley planea liberar el paquete de los lobos Guerrera y planea hacerlo matando al jefe de la familia, Francesca Guerrera. Temporada Cuatro En Keepers of the House, Hayley descubre que hay un verdadero espíritu malévolo detrás del lado oscuro del secreto de su familia. En High Water and a Devil's Daughter, se demostró que el espíritu malvado conocido como el Hueco tenía una marca de nacimiento de un Lobo Creciente en su hombro izquierdo mientras se apoderaba del cuerpo de la vampira Sofya Voronova. Alfas *Lana † *El padre de Hayley † *La madre de Hayley † *Richard Xavier Dumas † *Oliver † *Jackson † *Hayley † Miembros *Aiden † *Eve † *Hope Mikaelson *Jerick † *Kurt *Lara † *Nick *Lisina † *Henry Benoit † Trivia *La Manada Lobo Creciente es la reunión más grande conocida de hombres lobo que se sabe que existen. *Como uno de las manadas más antiguas conocidas, es uno de las siete manadas originales junto con la Manada Nordeste Atlántico. *Por la hija de Hayley, la manada está vinculada a la Familia Mikaelson. *Los hombres lobo Crecientes han sido maldecidos desde la década de 1990. *Hayley y Eve son los únicos miembros conocidos que no están malditos. Aparte de la Maldición Media Luna, para Hayley esto es solo temporal, hasta que tenga a su hijo. Ella regresará a ser un lobo después de que nazca el bebé. *A diferencia de otros hombres lobo, los hombres lobo en cuarto creciente han demostrado un alto nivel de control en forma de lobo. *Según Jackson, las dos familias que componen los hombres lobo de la Creciente estaban allí al "comienzo"; Davina reveló que los Crecientes fueron los primeros en ser maldecidos con la Maldición del Hombre Lobo junto con otros seis linajes, y que la Primera Media Luna fue la madre de la Bruja que los maldijo. *En The Big Uneasy, Oliver declaró que su manada y la manada de Klaus se han estado atacando desde el principio de los tiempos. *La Manada Lobo Creciente está vinculado al Clan Nordeste Atlántico a través de Hope. *Durante los cinco años desde que Marcel expulsó a los Mikaelson y tomó el control de Nueva Orleans, algunos miembros de la manada Lobo Creciente se han aliado con The Hollow para recuperar la ciudad. *Siete años más tarde, en Where You Left Your Heart, se reveló que Hayley sigue siendo el Alfa de la Manada Lobo Creciente.